


Golden Girl

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (Slightly), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Infidelity, Internalized Misogyny, Jealousy, Pegging, Period-Typical Sexism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, oh cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Jaime likes the Tully girl. Cersei gets jealous.(But perhaps there's more to it than that).





	Golden Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the kinks I do for love prompt: "[Either] Cat/Cersei/Jamie threesome+strap-on+anal+dp. Cersei fucks Cat using a strap-on, at the same time that Jamie is having anal sex with Cat."
> 
> For this fic, just imagine Jaime got appointed to the Kingsguard a couple of years later than in the books, ok thank

So in hindsight, when Cersei wished that Jaime wouldn't like the Tully girl, she should have been more specific.

Young Lady Lysa is just sitting there, forlorn, but meek as a mouse as her prospective betrothed sits and talks and japes with her sister. Flirts, some would say. Lady Catelyn keeps trying to dissuade Jaime's attention from her, draw his eyes back to the younger girl, but Cersei can see she is charmed, flattered. Lysa looks miserable, and if Cersei was her she'd try to slit her sister's throat.  _He's just doing it to make me jealous_ , she tells herself as she knows Jaime can see her glowering, but that's not like him. Cersei is always urging on her suitors to push Jaime to wildness, not that it takes much; to make him take her hard and fast and  _now_ , barely hidden from view. But he does not do the same. She will have to punish him for this, somehow, strike him and fuck him until he swears she is the only woman he could ever want, but that she knows will not be enough.

Lady Catelyn doesn't even appear to like him very much, that's the worst thing. He eyes ran over him in curiosity when they first arrived, like sluts' eyes always do, but she has a betrothed of her own and hence has been painfully respectable ever since. Cersei highly doubts the girl is a maid though. She's heard about Brandon Stark; he's probably taken half the maidenheads in the castle, and surely he wouldn't leave without his own betrothed's? And he has definitely left, scurried back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs, and left his poor virtuous lady aching for more cock.

Cersei grits her teeth as she watches Jaime 'accidentally' spill Catelyn's soup, and her roll her eyes, asking if he'd rather be sitting with her brother –  _you seem to be the same age_. Jaime can't really see anything in such a woman, but still, watching them is driving her mad. She's more than thankful when the meal ends and they all go to dance instead.

Jaime whispers something in Catelyn's ear, but she sets her mouth in a firm line and pushes him toward her sister. Sighing, Jaime asks poor Lysa to dance, and the girl looks embarrassingly pleased. Cersei keeps glowering at Catelyn as the two walk away, and Catelyn just looks bewildered. She then stands and finds the men of Riverrun are more than happy to dance with her as well. Later, she dances with Jaime as well, subtly rubbing her knee between his legs when she thinks he is not paying attention – and while he smirks at her brazenness, the ignorance of the people around them, there is emptiness behind his eyes. He is thinking about something other than her.

As the night draws to a close, Cersei approaches Lady Catelyn again, her face all sweetness and light, no trace of the anger from before. “Lady Catelyn,” she leans in with a girlish whisper, “I was wondering if you might want to come up to my chambers tonight?”

If a man asked such a thing, the lady would be appalled – she'd probably slap him across the face. From a girl, however, she thinks it's harmless. She does look rather confused though. “What for?” she asks.

Cersei smiles at her. “I thought we should get to know each other, that is all,” she says, looking over her shoulder to where Lysa is valiantly attempting to get Jaime to talk to her. “Your sister is to be mine, apparently. Mayhaps I have valuable information?”

Catelyn follows her gaze, and bites her lip. Perhaps she thinks Jaime has dark secrets that Cersei feels obliged to inform her of, so she can warn Lysa. It's rather sweet, in a foolish way.

Lady Catelyn sighs and nods, and Cersei grins. “But wait a couple of hours,” she says. “Until the castle sleeps. Father wouldn't like me talking to a girl of your house where he couldn't see.”

She thinks that's a plausible enough excuse. Everyone knows how controlling Father can be. Catelyn looks a little surprised, but nods again, and Cersei reaches for her wine to hide her smirk.

* * *

When Catelyn knocks upon her door, Cersei answers wearing a smile and her thinnest shift, cream silk so sheer she knows the girl must be able to see her pink nipples through the fabric. “Catelyn, come in,” she says cheerfully, and the girl turns bright red as soon as she sees Cersei, but she steps inside nonetheless.

Cersei watches as Lady Catelyn's eyes run up and down her form, and then she looks away, embarrassed. Cersei smirks. It is not  _necessary_  for her plan for Lady Catelyn to have a taste for womanflesh as well, but it certainly can't hurt.

“I trust your chambers are not too hot, my lady?” Catelyn asks, managing to meet her eye again, and Cersei dismisses it with a wave of her hand.

“Don't worry about it. I like this shift.” She returns to the bed and sits, arching her back and showing off her teats. She pats the space next to her. “Come. Join me.”

Catelyn still seems a little embarrassed, but she perches next to her regardless, wrapping herself tighter in her cloak. Cersei takes a moment to look over her body. The woman was clearly made for childbearing, with wide hips and a heaving bosom bigger than Cersei's own.  _She'll go to fat when she's older_ , Cersei thinks ruefully, but for now it can't be denied that Catelyn Tully is a very pretty girl. “So,” Catelyn says, “what did you want to talk about?”

Cersei shrugs. “Nothing in particular, really,” she says, dangling her feet off the bed. “I just wanted to get to know you. Aren't we to be sisters?”

“I'm not sure that's how it works,” Catelyn frowns. “And surely it's more important for you to get to know my sister then?”

“Perhaps I find you more interesting,” Cersei says, and grins at how Catelyn scowls. “Yes, yes, I'm sure you're about to come rushing to your little sister's defense, I'll take that as read. Relax. No-one's here, you don't have to play the little lady right now.”

Catelyn still looks less than pleased, but she says nothing, and Cersei takes that as a victory. She hums to herself and lays back on the sheets, warm in the night air. Catelyn looks at her suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

“Lying down, what does it look like?” Catelyn rolls her eyes at that, and Cersei watches the sweat bead on her forehead. “If you're too hot, take your cloak off. Honestly. You'd think you'd never visited another girl's chambers in your life.”

Catelyn hesitates a moment, and unfastens her cloak – the shift she wears beneath is white linen and fairly conservative, but still Cersei takes pride in having gotten the young lady into some sort of undress. “I have a sister, of course I have,” she says as she slowly lies by Cersei's side, “but I... don't really know you.”

Cersei smiles again. Her face is starting to ache. “Really, I don't mind,” she says. “This reticence is fun. You should see some of the sycophants I attract. Most girls would just be blathering in my ear about some boy or other by now.”

“Really,” Catelyn sighs, dry. Cersei purses her lips together.

“Speaking of which, what about that betrothed of yours?” she asks, trying to direct this conversation where she needs it to go. “Those bloody Northerners spend so much time in their frozen wasteland, I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting him.”

“Oh, Brandon?” Catelyn's voice rises a notch and she's blushing again. Really, the girl blushes very easily. “Well he wouldn't stand for anyone calling the North a wasteland, that's one thing. But no, he's a very good man. My father made me a good match. He's a gentleman.”

Cersei raises an eyebrow. “That's not what I heard,” she whispers. “The wild wolf, they call him. I heard he was a womaniser. A seducer. A despoiler of maidens.”

The way Cersei sees it, this can go one of two ways. If Stark has fucked Lady Catelyn, then Cersei will embarrass her, sure, but she'll also stir some fond memories. If by chance he hasn't, then Cersei will make his betrothed jealous of all the woman he has. Either way, it plays into her hands.

Catelyn blushes deeper. “I – I wouldn't know,” she says, avoiding Cersei's eye. It's not terribly convincing.

“Wouldn't you?” Cersei asks, and subtly enough to make it seem an accident, she brushes her knee along Catelyn's thigh. “Come now. There's no need to be shy, it's just us girls here. I promise I won't tell your lord father.” The girl glares at her for that, but Cersei is undeterred. “So do you really mean to tell me that the big bad wolf has left you completely untouched?”

Catelyn bites her lip. “Well... not completely,” she admits, “but he hasn't taken my maidenhead, not yet, not until we wed. I wouldn't do that.”

Cersei purses her lips together. Oh, she loves girls like that; girls who think as long as they don't let any man put a cock in that hole they can fuck and not have to feel like whores. “So what has he done to you then?” she asks, letting her hand drift over Catelyn's hip.

“Not much,” the girl insists, and if she grows suspicious of the way Cersei's touching her, she doesn't move away. “But one night, I – I let him kiss me...” and Cersei's about to roll her eyes before the girl can finish, “...there.”

“Your cunt?” Cersei checks, and Catelyn nods. She scoffs. “Is that all?”

Catelyn raises an eyebrow. “You know, somehow I don't think that would be my lord father's response.”

Probably not. Cersei's sure if her father knew half the things she's had Jaime do to her, he'd throw her out on the streets (but not his golden son). “Well of course, but fathers are like that,” she says. “You take your septa too seriously, Lady Tully. You're hardly the only woman who wants to get fucked. And from the look on your face, I'm guessing you didn't repay the favour?” Catelyn's eyes go wide. “No, of course not. Good girls like you don't suck cock. That's what whores are for. Shame; I'm sure poor Brandon was much looking forward to that.”

“Lady Lannister–” Lady Tully's voice drops as low as a man's, scandalised, and Cersei laughs.

“Oh come now, it's not as if I'd mind if you did,” she says. “Plenty of women like sucking cock. Why do you think there are so many whores in the world?”

Catelyn glowers at her. “Because there are desperate women and men who'll pay for them?” Alright, she might have a point there. Maybe. But that's not really what matters right now.

“If you say so, Lady Tully,” says Cersei, and then she boldly places a finger beneath Catelyn's bottom lip. The girl looks nonplussed. “But still. Have you never even thought about it?” She runs her finger back and forth, teasing the girl's mouth, and she smirks as the girl starts to squirm. “Will you tell me if your betrothed put his cock to your lips, and said how he'd done the same for you, so it was only fair... you wouldn't even be tempted?”

Lady Catelyn is clearly torn, but when Cersei pokes her finger into the girl's mouth, her eyes slide shut and she closes her lips around it. Cersei grins and pulls it free with a pop. “See, that's what I thought,” she says and Catelyn's eyes snap open. “Whores get paid for sucking cock, but good girls actually like it.”

Catelyn turns bright red, and Cersei's worried she might just turn and run, but instead it seems the girl is stubborn. “And how would you know that?” she asks.

Cersei smiles, burying the anger that boils in her stomach. “Never you mind,” she says, “but don't worry, my lady, I'm not judging you. It's not as if I haven't done it myself.” Her anger grows at how unsurprised Lady Catelyn looks. She bites her lip. “Here, let me show you something.”

She sits, and Catelyn leans up slightly, curious. Cersei reaches down to rummage in her trunk, finding what she's looking for and displaying it proudly. Catelyn's eyes go wide.

“What is that?!”

Cersei rolls her eyes. “A Valyrian steel dagger, what does it look like?” And Catelyn's eyes run along the length of dark brown leather stuffed with sawdust, attached to straps and fashioned into the shape of a cock. She almost considered not bringing it, but Jaime does tend to need reminding who he belongs to when they travel. And mayhaps it has other uses as well. “Come now, it won't bite you,” she says to Catelyn's look of fear and wonder. “Watch.”

Unthinking, Cersei opens her mouth and pushes the toy in, swallowing it whole. Her throat starts to tighten as she presses it against the back of her mouth, but then she thinks of Jaime, the look in his eye whenever Cersei manages to swallow him down to the root, and then she manages to relax and take the whole length, throwing her head back in pleasure and pride. She moans softly, imagining what a whore Lady Tully would look swallowing a cock this deep.

She hears shallow breathing, and opens her eyes to see Lady Catelyn is sitting again, staring, and rubbing between her legs absentmindedly. Cersei slides the toy back out of her mouth with a pop, and smirks. “Alright, now you try.”

Catelyn blinks as Cersei offers the spit-soaked object to her. “Wait, what?”

Cersei rolls her eyes. “Oh come now. It's not real, so it doesn't count. So open up.”

She decides to take the direct approach and presses it against Catelyn's lips herself. The girl still seems confused, but she opens her mouth obligingly. “That's it,” Cersei says as she starts to push it through.  _What a slut_. Catelyn moans softly and closes her eyes as she starts to suckle at the leather. “You like that, don't you? Like having your mouth filled? Like feeling so dirty?” Catelyn still has a hand between her legs, and Cersei's winds up stroking between her own watching, subtly pushing the fake cock ever deeper. Catelyn starts to splutter about halfway along the length, and really, what would Jaime want with a slut who can't even suck his cock properly? Cersei is tempted to slam it down her throat, choke her with it, just to prove the point, but she manages to restrain her anger. “Come on sweetling, you can do it,” she cooes as the girl coughs. “You know, I saw my brother looking at you earlier. Do you wish you were sucking his cock?”

And then Catelyn stops, open her eyes, and pulls back gasping for breath. “No,” she spits, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “He is to marry my sister, and I am already promised, I would never–”

“I didn't ask if you did, I asked if you wanted to,” Cersei asks, gritting her teeth. Seven hells, why does this have to be so difficult? “Come on, I know how handsome Jaime is. Every whore in the Seven Kingdoms wants to suck his cock.”

Catelyn glares at her. “I am not a whore.”

“Aren't you? Funny,” says Cersei. “I don't know what other kind of woman would moan like that with another woman shoving a fake cock down her throat.”

Lady Catelyn is still glowering, but Cersei can see the blush rise under her cheeks, unable to deny it. She grins, and quickly, places a hand over the girl's oversized chest, and pushes.

Caught off-guard, Catelyn collapses onto the bed with a thud. “What are you doing?!”

Cersei smirks as she crawls in between Catelyn's legs. “What does it look like I'm doing?” And then she leans down to bite – she won't kiss the girl; that would be too much a betrayal to Jaime – her neck. Catelyn gasps and spreads her legs wider, and that's all the invitation Cersei needs. Catelyn's shift has already ridden halfway up her thighs, but Cersei takes ahold of it and pushes it up to her waist, revealing white lacy underthings far more revealing than you would expect. See, I knew she was a slut. She pushes two fingers underneath and traces along the folds, finding the girl soaking wet. “I knew you loved it,” Cersei chuckles as she pulls back, leaving toothmarks in the crook of Catelyn's shoulder, and the girl moans helplessly underneath. “If only my brother were here, he could fuck your throat while I play with your cunt. Is that what you want, you whore?”

Catelyn doesn't answer, and so Cersei pushes her fingers inside to force the issue. She gasps, but then her legs slam closed again, trapping Cersei's hand, while her eyes open and she glares again. “Don't,” she says, and Cersei raises an eyebrow. Really, this is what she thinks is too much? “If you break my maidenhead...”

_Oh_. Cersei rolls her eyes. “What, have you never ridden a horse before?” At that, Catelyn just looks confused. “Your precious Brandon won't notice anything's amiss. Most women's maidenheads break some way other than fucking. You might as well do it the fun way.”

Catelyn hesitates, but the muscles in her thighs loosen, and Cersei takes advantage of that to slam her two fingers in deep without warning. Catelyn cries out while Cersei starts to fuck her with them hard and fast, and she hopes she's taking the girl's precious fucking maidenhead. Catelyn's legs splay back open and then she finally gives in. “See, you know you want this,” Cersei says as she crooks her fingers deep inside, finding the spots that make Catelyn moan and shiver with pleasure. She cries out and almost jumps off the bed when Cersei circles her nub with a thumb, but Cersei stops that quickly. If the girl wants to come at the end of all this, she'll have to work for it. “You want your greedy cunt filled,” Cersei continues, and after a moment's hesitation, she adds a third finger. Catelyn screams. “You want all your holes filled, don't you?” Cersei asks as Catelyn squirms underneath her touch. “If your lord father could see.”

“Gods be good,” Catelyn whispers as Cersei drives her towards ecstasy, but apart from that, she gets no response. It's not enough. Cersei's own cunt is wet and aching to be touched by now, but more than that, she needs to see the girl fucked, really truly fucked, in a way she can't play the blushing maiden anymore.

With her free hand Cersei scrambles for the toy, holding it between her legs. Catelyn tilts her head up, curious. “What are you doing now?” she asks with almost a hint of amusement in her voice.

Cersei decides to ignore the question this time. She has to pull her fingers out to do up the straps, and so she does, listening to Catelyn moan at the loss. She fumbles a little, but she manages, wrapping them around her thighs until she wears a big leather cock between her legs. She feels proud, she feels powerful. If this is how fucking makes men feel no wonder Jaime wants her thrice a night sometimes.

She leans down and pushes the toy between Catelyn's legs, holding it to keep it alligned properly. “I want to fuck you with this,” she whispers in the girl's ear, and Catelyn nods, biting her lip and spreading her legs wider obligingly, no longer trying to hide how much she needs fucking. But still, she stares at Cersei, curious.

“Why?”

_Because you're just a worthless slut and I want to show you that. I want to show Jaime that. I want to show him you're not worthy of being the one girl who can steal his eye from me._

Cersei scowls. “Mind your own business.”

She slams in. Catelyn cries out and digs her nails into Cersei's shoulder, and Cersei closes her eyes, letting herself indulge the fantasy that the cock really is a part of her, that she can feel Catelyn's wet heat closing around her length right now. Cersei is merciless in how she fucks, setting a pace harder and rougher than she ever would with Jaime, certain the slut will love it – if not, she can protest. Which she doesn't; it's barely a second before she's moaning and wrapping her legs around Cersei's waist, urging her in deeper, shuddering in delight as Cersei forces the whole length into her cunny. “Fuck, fuck,” she whispers in Cersei's ear, and Cersei laughs.

“That's what you want, isn't it, Lady Tully?” she asks, grabbing the girl's long red hair and yanking hard. “Someone's cock to fuck you hard. Anyone's cock. When Jaime was sitting with you at dinner, you would have loved for him to take you away and use your holes and send you back before anyone even noticed, wouldn't you? Well he would never. You can dream of his come in your worthless cunt as much as you like, but he's mine. You're not good enough–”

And then she lets out a cry as she finds herself suddenly rolled onto her back, with Catelyn Tully towering above her. The girl has a hand wrapped around her throat, loosely, not squeezing – not squeezing yet. Cersei lets out a noise of outrage at being so undermined, but Catelyn just raises an eyebrow at her.

“You talk a lot.”

Cersei's mouth hangs open, struggling for a response, but when she threatens to speak Catelyn's hand just tightens around her neck and that shuts her up. Cersei glowers in anger. This was not meant to happen; how did she let this stupid virgin whore get the better of her? But there's nothing she can do except watch Catelyn bounce on her cock, enjoying herself wantonly, while Cersei arches underneath her and tries to rub her cunt on the base of the length. Catelyn doesn't even have the decency to bleed as she fucks herself hard.

Catelyn's fingers tap along the side of Cersei's neck. Cersei is grateful she's an older sister. “I wonder,” the woman groans as she slides along the length, “do you really hate yourself that much, just for letting a man fuck you?”

Cersei's face turns red as the fury rushes up from her belly.  _Not 'a man'! Jaime!_  she wants to shout, but Catelyn's hand around her throat keeps her quiet. So she says nothing and lets the woman use her for her pleasure, and it's all gone wrong.

This continues until there's a knock on the door. “Cersei?”

Catelyn freezes, eyes going wide in panic, and Cersei smirks. She was starting to worry he wouldn't come and all this would have been for nothing, but of course Jaime is always there when he needs her. Catelyn looks at her as if she's asking what she should do, and really Cersei doesn't know why the girl would expect mercy from her. “Come in, brother,” she says.

The door swings open and Jaime steps inside, while Catelyn turns to stare at him like a deer before an arrow. He blinks at the sight. “Oh,” he says, puzzled, and then he turns to Cersei with a mix of confusion and anger in his voice. “Sorry, sister, am I interrupting something?”

_So he should be jealous_ , Cersei thinks, and she chuckles as she drives the toy upwards, making Lady Catelyn gasp. “Nothing important,” she says. “I just thought I'd introduce myself to your future sister by law.”

She watches as Catelyn turns an even deeper red. “Ser Jaime–” she stutters, cut off as Cersei drives her cock even deeper into her, “I–”

“Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone,” he says with a wave of his hand, and finally he remembers to shut the door behind him. Lady Catelyn looks relieved, but Cersei knows Jaime isn't doing it for her – it would be as much a mark on her reputation as Catelyn's, and Jaime wouldn't let that happen to her. “You've done me no slight,” and he gives Cersei slightly too long a look, “I'm perfectly willing to leave and mind my own business if that's what you'd want.”

Cersei is starting to worry now, because she loves to make Jaime jealous but she does not want him to actually be mad at her. But after all, it's not like she's fucked another man, is it? “I don't think she does,” Cersei teases, taking hold of Catelyn's hips to bounce her on the length, and all the fight seems to have gone out of the girl in her humiliation; she is letting Cersei do as she wishes with her, as it should have always been. “I think she wants you, Jaime. Your golden cock. I've had to play substitute. And I saw you at dinner, I  _know_  you want her.”

Yes, she should remind Jaime that this is all his fault; he was the one lusting after the Tully girl, and Cersei wouldn't do such a thing (except for Prince Rhaegar, but that hardly counts). Jaime simply looks surprised, and Catelyn lets out a small moan – and before Cersei knows it, the girl is starting to push herself up and down again. She raises an eyebrow toward her brother.  _See?_

Jaime sighs deeply and slowly approaches the two of them, seeming calm as a glacier although Cersei can see his breeches tenting.  _He'd never be that calm if it was me he was going to fuck_ , Cersei gloats. Gently, he lays his strong hands over Lady Catelyn's shoulders, rubbing the muscle. “You're so tense,” he murmurs, and then he shoots Cersei another look. “If you were going to fuck her, you could have helped her relax first.”

Cersei is taken aback Jaime would scold her like that, all for the sakes of this harlot. She shrugs.

Lady Catelyn takes a shaky breath. “Ser...”

“It's alright, no-one's watching you here,” Jaime kneels down on the bed, and then he leans in to whisper in Catelyn's ear, smiling like he's enjoying himself, and Cersei feels slightly ill. Catelyn shivers. “Is my sweet sister right then? Do you want me to fuck you too?”

Catelyn moans, but she does not answer, instead just biting her lip and rocking shallowly atop Cersei as Jaime slowly starts to unlace his breeches. She squeezes Catelyn's hips. “My brother expects an answer,” she warns the girl, but when she still doesn't speak, Cersei grows impatient. “But you're not fooling anyone. Go on, Jaime, take her. Do what you want with it. The slut's desperate enough she all but begged me to stick a fake cock in her; she'll love it.”

Jaime looks amused. “You seem to have forgotten, sweet sister, who you usually use that fake cock on.” He could mean either one of them there, but either way, it annoys her. It is one thing for him to tease her in private, another with this other woman between them. “And as much as I love you, I was not actually talking to you.”

But Lady Catelyn still doesn't speak, not until Jaime's laces are finally undone, and he must be tracing his hard length against her. She moans. “I do,” she blurts out, and Cersei smirks. Finally. “But Brandon – another man, I can't, and Lysa–”

Jaime scoffs. “What, Brandon Stark? Believe me, he is the last man with any right to complain. You have the right to even the score a little.” And when Catelyn bites her lip, there is a twinge of pain behind her eyes. “And your sister, well, nothing's set in stone yet. Technically we're not meant to know we're betrothed. And if we do get betrothed, well, are you going to tell her?”

Catelyn looks less than convinced, but Cersei watches her eyes flutter shut as Jaime pushes his length between her thighs, rubbing her skin alongside where the leather cock keeps pushing in and out. “Go on, give in,” Cersei grins. “You want it. After all, I can't pump you full of seed, can I? You want two cocks in your holes, you greedy whore–”

“No wonder she's so nervous,” Jaime mutters.

Cersei stops, dragging her eyes away from Catelyn to glare at him. “What does that mean?!”

Jaime sighs. “I'm saying, you could try harder to put the girl at ease.”

“Are you saying I'm wrong?”

“I'm saying with everything I've done to you, and everything you've done to me, we might not have any right to talk.”

Cersei wants to scream.  _I'm nothing like her!_  She can't believe Jaime would ever think such a thing. She takes out her anger by thrusting deep into Catelyn again, hoping to hurt her, but it's no use – she's gotten the girl used to it and now she just moans. Whore. Cersei examines her face to see if there's any hint of being scandalised by the truth of their relationship, even though it must have been obvious since she invited Jaime in, but she only sees pleasure. Indignant, Cersei grabs at Catelyn's shift with vengeful hands, infuriated by its coy modesty. “Take that off, come on now. Let him see your tits. Don't play the shy maid now.”

Jaime laughs as Cersei almost rips the damn thing off. “And try not to tear it?” he suggests, and Cersei stops, huffing. He sighs and stands. “Come on, my lady,” he says and guides Lady Catelyn's hands above her head, pulling the shift off reasonably neatly and tossing it aside. “There we go.”

Catelyn turns her head to look at him. “Thank you,” she says.

Jaime smiles. “Any time.”

Cersei glowers. She runs her eyes over the vast white expanse of Catelyn's skin, so untouched, begging to be bruised and marked and disgraced. Jaime kneels back behind Catelyn, and hooks his chin over her shoulder. “So, my lady, how do you want me?” he asks, one of his hands winding around her front to cup her breast, making her moan. “My sweet sister seems to be fucking you nice and hard, I'd hate to interfere. But just tell me where I can be of use.”

Catelyn gasps and ruts between the two of them, and Cersei grabs her other breast, squeezing hard enough to bruise. Catelyn only rocks down on her length harder. “Fuck her arse,” she orders, and Jaime blinks. “She wants it, I know she does, she wants us to stuff both her holes. Can't have you getting a bastard on her, after all.”

Jaime thinks this over a moment, and then he presses his lips to Catelyn's neck – it's not a kiss, not exactly, not quite, but still. “Lady Catelyn?” he asks. “How does that sound to you?”

The girl moans obscenely, so obscenely Cersei wonders if Jaime's not already sliding his cock into place to tease her with just that. “Oh, yes,” she says, as wanton as if they picked her up from a brothel, “fuck my arse, do it, I want to–”

“Right then,” says Jaime and then he stands again, making Cersei frown.

“Where are you going?”

“Oil?” Jaime raises his eyebrows. “If you brought the toy but not the oil, I'll be miffed.”

Cersei rolls her eyes. “Yes, of course I brought the oil.” But is this one really worth it? Still, Jaime's just being practical. As tempted as she is to have Jaime fuck the Tully girl dry and leave her screaming in pain, it's not worth it to have Hoster Tully's firstborn bleeding in her bed.

Jaime rummages in her chest and makes a mess of her dresses, but he finds it. He sits back down on the bed and opens the vial, pouring the liquid onto the fingers. “It's going to sting at first,” he warns.

“She can take it,” Cersei scoffs, reaching round and taking hold of Lady Catelyn's arse, forcing her down harder onto the leather cock. She spreads the girl's cheeks and slaps one of them, hard. “Go on, spread yourself. He can hardly fuck your hole if he can't see it.”

Catelyn groans and sticks her arse out further towards Jaime, but apart from that, she seems to ignore Cersei. “You sound like my maester,” she tells him.

“Well if your maester did this to you first, I admit I'll be a little disappointed,” Jaime laughs, and Catelyn is in the middle of laughing to when she suddenly gasps, sinking down to the root on Cersei's fake cock, and her eyes go wide. Cersei can't see, but she can just imagine Jaime's filthy fingers digging into the girl's arse. “Is that alright?” Jaime asks.

Catelyn nods hurriedly. “It's good,” she says, and then her eyes close as Jaime's fingers slide in deeper. “Oh gods.”

_Why are you being so gentle?!_  Cersei wants to ask. He was gentle the first time he fucked her in her arse, he was terrified of hurting her, but that's because they're them – they are twins, soulmates, they are one. Hurting her is like hurting himself for Jaime. But Catelyn Tully, who is she? Why would Jaime treat her like he treats Cersei?

Catelyn leans forward, letting herself ride Cersei's cock harder and faster, and at the new angle Cersei can tilt her head so she can see Jaime's fingers, one then two, prying open her arse. “You look like a whore,” she whispers in the girl's ear as she squeezes one of the cheeks of her arse.

“You've said,” Catelyn mutters, and Jaime laughs.

“But an expensive whore,” he adds. “One of beautiful ones even Father would find a bit pricy.”

“Father does not sleep with whores,” Cersei reprimands him, while Catelyn just blushes like she's not sure whether to be flattered or insulted. Jaime shrugs before he slides a third oil slick finger inside the girl, making her gasp again.

“Oh gods, that's good,” Catelyn moans as she clutches the bedspread, tumbling red locks falling in Cersei's face as she thrusts at an urgent pace along Cersei's cock. Jaime chuckles and quickly matches her, fucking her with his fingers hard and fast, and gods the girl would be so tight if only Cersei could feel it. It doesn't take much of this before Catelyn starts to beg. “Go on, do it,” she says. “Fuck my arse. I want to know what it feels like, I want to feel full–”

“Are you sure?” Jaime teases as he curls his fingers. “I don't want to crying and telling me how much it hurts.”

Catelyn groans. “I appreciate your concern, my lord, but  _get on with it_.”

Jaime laughs and looks over her shoulder, towards Cersei, catching her off-guard – and then she is infuriated that it surprised her. “I understand why you wanted this one so much, sweet sister,” he says. “She's just like you.”

There are lot of things Cersei could say to that, but there's no time before Jaime finally slots his cock between the cheeks of Catelyn's arse, letting Cersei stroke him quickly before he starts to push in. Catelyn's jaw drops open obscenely, her lips red and swollen from how much she's bitten them. Jaime huffs in exertion as he slowly breeches the tightly wound muscle, and Catelyn lets out a little cry as the head of him pops through. “Oh,” she says, and shudders from head to toe. Cersei has to stay still awhile, and she shivers as she does not even get the relief of the toy grinding against her slit, but she can feel the both of them in heat and in need above her.

Jaime groans as he buries himself fully inside Catelyn's arse, and she clutches the bedclothes again but she never tells him to stop. Once he's in to the root, he pauses, and gives a breathless chuckle. “Well done,” he says.

“I'm not sure I should really be proud,” Catelyn says, but she's smiling. Cersei says nothing and thrusts up once more, making the girl moan. “ _Oh_.”

Jaime laughs. “Should I take that as instruction to move?” he says, and answers Cersei's thrust with one of his own.

Catelyn squirms between the two of them. “Oh,  _yes_.”

They move irritatingly slow at first, Jaime not willing to push too far and risk hurting the girl, and Cersei left with no choice but to follow his lead. At least Lady Catelyn seems to be enjoying it, her body a mess of shivers and convulsions as they work her holes open, leaving her moaning and biting Cersei's shoulder to keep from waking the whole castle. Annoyed, Cersei pushes her away, not wanting anyone but Jaime to mark her skin like that. Catelyn doesn't exactly seem to mind, too distracted by the feel of both their cocks in her, and when Cersei thrusts harder and faster she's relieved that Jaime follows her lead, and it only makes Lady Catelyn cry out more wantonly.  _See, she doesn't need your concern. She doesn't want it._

“Fuck,” Jaime grunts, and then he starts to actually truly fuck the girl, his balls slapping against her arse, because Jaime might like to play the valiant knight sometimes but he's a lion at heart, just like her. “Fuck, you're so tight–”

Cersei scoffs. “Of course she's tight, if we're both fucking her,” she points out. She shouldn't have to point that out, but still, she's sure they're both going to leave this girl a lot looser than they found her. There's no reason to be unsettled. “Poor little whore, letting herself be fucked twice at once.” She's never done that. She's never been with a man other than Jaime.

Between them, Catelyn gasps and moans some more. “Fuck, fuck, harder,” she begs, Cersei grins. “Fuck me, yes, fuck, I feel so full–”

Jaime leans down and–

He kisses her shoulder.

He kisses her–

He–

“Alright,” he says and then he straightens himself, clutching her hips to force himself into her as hard and as deep as he can go, golden and beautiful in the nighttime candlelight. “Fuck, you're so tight – Catelyn – Cersei – Catelyn – Cersei–”

She can't bear to listen to him chant their names in the same breath, so Cersei grabs his wrist and squeezes it, making his eyes pop open in surprise. “Look at me, brother,” she says. “Now come in her hole for me. Fuck her hard and leave your seed running down her legs. Go on, do this for me–”

Because that is where they belong, sharing this girl and splitting her on their cocks,  _together_. They can both fuck a girl at once because they are the same person. Catelyn Tully, she doesn't matter, she's just the sort of girl who'd let them do it, all that matters is the connection between them, one heart, one soul, one cock – neither of them should even remember this girl's fucking name–

Catelyn cries out and Cersei looks down to see Jaime stroking her nub while they fuck her, and she moans and shudders through a peak that looks agonising, looks ecstatic. It takes at least twenty seconds before she starts to come down. Cersei just fucks her even harder through it, and Jaime follows her lead, although maybe he can't help himself because before long he's closing his eyes and shouting “Fuck!”

And Lady Catelyn moans too at the feel of Jaime's seed filling her arse. He lets out a heavy sigh as he finished, and he almost collapses on top of the girl, on top of her and Cersei both. He barely remembers to pull out, moving aside so Catelyn can shakily pull herself up and off the toy strapped between Cersei's legs, collapsing onto the bedspread once she's done so. Cersei is the only one left unsatisfied, her fake cock still jutting up into the air, and she imagines Jaime will immediately crawl to her side to take care of that, but instead she looks down and sees him rubbing gentle circles on Lady Catelyn's back.

“I know you said you wanted to be fucked hard, but I hope we haven't crippled you for life,” he teases.

Catelyn groans and pulls her head up just enough to roll her eyes. “I'll be fine,” she says. “Just give me a second to get my breath back.”

“If you say so,” says Jaime, and Cersei assumes he will take that as his cue to come to her. She will not ask for his attention. She will not let him think she was ever worried.

But when he stands, he walks over to her table and pours a glass of water from her pitcher. He holds in in front of Catelyn. “Here.” Cersei swallows the lump in her throat as she unlaces the straps. Catelyn moans as she forces herself to sit, wincing in pain, but she gulps the water greedily. “Thank you,” she says.

“Any time,” Jaime says. “So, have we really fucked you so hard you can't walk? If so, I'm rather proud, but also honourbound to offer you a place in the bed.”

He seems to have forgotten he is not actually in his own bedchambers, it's not his bed to offer. Cersei glowers as Catelyn shakes her head. “No, I'll be alright. I'll just...” she blushes as she reaches for her nightgown, hurriedly pulling it back over her head.

Jaime smiles. “Well, as you were then.” When Catelyn tries to stand however, she almost topples over on her shaky legs, and he frowns. “Are you sure you don't need me to walk you back to your rooms?”

“It's my castle, do you even know where my rooms are?” Catelyn asks, and Jaime shrugs, conceding the point. Catelyn sighs. “I'll be alright, Ser Jaime, but I – thank you,” she says. “Really. For everything tonight. You were...” she bites her lip, and Jaime smirks, and nods.

Cersei glowers.

Then Catelyn turns and looks at her, just for a second. She looks like she's looking right through her. The pit in Cersei's stomach deepens. Then the girl is gone.

As soon as she hears the door slam Cersei turns to Jaime and glares. “What was all that about?” she snaps.

He raises his eyebrows. “I could ask the same of you,” he says. “After all, I was the one who turned up at your door and found you fucking someone else.”

“You were the one who wanted her, not me,” Cersei tells him. “I only brought her here because I saw the way you could barely keep your hands off her at dinner.”

Jaime has the decency to look a little guilty, but not enough to stop looking amused. “So what, you brought her here as a present for your beloved brother?”

Well, no. Cersei can't quite bring herself to lie to him, but she can't tell him the truth either. “Something like that,” she mutters, and then she decides to change the subject. “But anyway, you didn't have to be so careful when fucking her. And you certainly didn't have to pay more attention to her than to me.”

“You didn't have to be so cruel,” Jaime says. “I've not deflowered many maids in my time, I'll admit, but I've heard it requires a degree of caution. I figured she would need the comfort more than you. Perhaps I was wrong.”

Cersei stops, then averts her eyes, her pride wounded by the thought of needing anything. She is not some wailing maid, she is a lioness. Jaime sighs deeply and then gently cups her cheek, making her look at him again. “Come now sister,” he says, “I'm sorry I looked at her that way, alright. But don't you realise I only wanted her because she reminded me of you?”

She scowls and shoves him away. “I'm nothing like that girl,” she insists.

“...If you say so,” Jaime says, seeming bemused. Then he pauses and frowns. “Wait, is that why you dislike her so much? She reminds you of yourself?”

Cersei's jaw drops open.  _Of course not_ , she wants to say, but somehow the words don't come. Jaime sighs again, then gives her an out. “Or did I just make you that jealous?” he asks, smiling.

She rolls her eyes and shoves his chest lightly. “Of course not.” She smiles back.


End file.
